墓以上について D'Outre-tombe
by JennSykes
Summary: Hijikata Toshizo est mort. Son amour de Oni l'a quitté. D'abord dévastée, Chizuru va tenter de survivre. Cela ne se fera pas sans mal, mais la jeune femme n'est pas seule. Progressivement elle va se reconstruire mais des événements imprévus la ramèneront encore et toujours à cette douloureuse nuit, ainsi qu'à sa condition sans savoir que quelque chose de dangereux se profile.
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonsoir !

Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour cette seconde fiction. Celle-ci traitera donc du manga Hakuouki que j'ai tout particulièrement apprécié. Il s'agit plus particulièrement du couple _**Chizuru/Hijitata**_. Je trouve dommage qu'il ne soit pas plus exploité car j'ai complètement accroché à cette histoire d'amour bien que parfois légèrement...niais oserais-je dire. J'espère de tout cœur que d'une part la longueur des chapitres vous conviendra, de même que mon style d'écriture, puisque je fais tout du point de vue interne.

**D'autre part**, je n'exige pas un certain de reviews pour publier le prochain chapitre. J'espère cependant que je pourrais compter sur vos avis qui sont du point de vue d'un auteur, toujours apprécié. Je n'ai pas eu que des commentaires positifs sur ma précédente fiction et les remarques que l'on m'a faite ont été prise en compte. Une critique est bonne à prendre, du moment qu'elle est constructive et je ne tolérerais pas un bâchage injustifié. J'espère également que je n'ai pas oublié de fautes, si c'est le cas je m'en excuse, je relis de nombreuses fois et au bout d'un moment, on ne voit plus ses erreurs.

Voilà, je crois que les bases sont établies. Je tâcherais également de répondre aux messages que vous me laisserez et j'espère sincèrement que ce que je vais faire des personnages vous plaira.

Juste avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à remercier ma **Cristina Yan**g à moi. Je peux vous dire qu'elle est toujours derrière moi et qu'elle me soutient énormément, elle est la première à qui je demande son avis et m'a aidé durant toute la publication d'_**Au nom de la Rose.**_ Alors bon merci à toi 3

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et je vous encourage vivement à donner vos avis.

XOXO !

**Disclamer**: Le concept de base et les personnages appartiennent bien évidement à la société de production Studio Deen et au réalisateur Osamu Yamasaki. Les personnages ne sont que mes marionnettes. J'ai simplement imaginé une suite qui pourrait selon plus ou moins tenir la route.

* * *

C'était une belle nuit pour mourir. Assurément. L'air était délicieusement doux. Un léger vent soufflait, emportant sur son passage les pétales de fleurs du cerisier qui se tenait tout près, virevoltant comme s'il s'agissait de flocons de neige.

Je m'en souviens encore. Comme si les événements venaient tout juste de se produire. Non loin de moi, les cendres de **Kazama Chikage**, démon de son état, s'étaient presque totalement éparpillées dans l'air. Mais je n'en avais cure. J'étais presque amorphe. Car tout était terminé. Dans mes bras, le seul homme que j'avais jamais aimé, le premier, celui sur qui j'avais pu compter même dans les moments les plus désespérés, le seul homme qui avait fait battre mon cœur de la plus des façons venait de rendre son dernier soupir, juste après avoir essuyé une larme naissante que j'avais tenté de retenir, en vain. Alors que lui-même disparaissait, je laissais mon chagrin s'exprimer,ne finissant par enlacer que la poussière. **Hijikata Toshizo**, mon amour de Démon n'était plus.

J'avais passé les jours qui suivirent dans un état second, entre le sommeil profond et la léthargie. Je m'étais réveillé dans les appartements d'Hijikata. Les événements m'avaient alors épuisé plus que de raison. J'avais eu l'occasion de remercier **Otori **qui m'avait retrouver sous le cerisier au petit matin tenant fermement le katana qui _**lui**_ place, toute trace de son existence avait disparu. Dès que j'avais été en état, j'avais été reconduis à Kyoto. Sous l'effet des médicaments, je n'avais pas pu protester. J'étais subitement devenu l'ombre de moi-même. Pour mon plus grand malheur, j'avais eu tout le loisir de penser à ce temps passé avec les Shinsengumi. Ma rencontre avec eux avait beau être un lointain souvenir, il était ancré en moi. Je chérissais chaque moment passé avec eux. Chaque nuit, je rêvais de mon arrivé à **Kyoto**, de comment je m'étais retrouvé pourchassé à travers la ville par ces pseudo samuraïs, de la pleur que j'avais ressentie lorsque mes poursuivants avaient été massacrés par les rasetsu. Je rêvais de comment **Saito Hajime** m'avait sauvé d'une mort atroce. Je rêvais de _**lui**_, de son visage parmi les flocons de neige virevoltants, mais aussi de ma rencontre avec **Heisuke, Soji, Sanosuke, Kondo, Sannan, Shinpachi.**..Autant de visages que je ne reverrais plus. Malgré celà, je n'avais aucune représentation d'eux, et ça me terrorisait. Purement et simplement. Car je ne voulais pas oublier leurs visages, je souhaitais conserver ce fardeau qui était le mien. J'avais été celle qui avait causé leur perte et la culpabilité commençait à me ronger.

Lorsque j'en fus capable, je pris la direction d'**Edo**. Nous avions tous tellement perdus dans cette guerre, moi comme beaucoup d'autres. Alors j'avais aidé à rebâtir. Je ne dormais que très peu, prenais à peine le temps de me nourrir. Rapidement, tous les moyens étaient bons pour occuper mon esprit. Je recevais de temps à autre des missives de la part d'Otori. De mon côté, je lui répondais, dans le simple but de le rassurer.

Une nuit alors que je commençais à tomber, mon passé m'avait rattrapé et tous ceux que j'avais vu périr venaient me hanter. La culpabilité qui s'était ajoutée au chagrin que j'éprouvais depuis des mois grandissait.

Lorsque la guerre fut officiellement terminée, je pris la décision de retourner à Kyoto.

Les plus précieux moments de mon existence s'y trouvait, et il y avait fort à faire là bas.

Les incendies avaient ravagés une bonne partie de certains quartiers et le nouveau gouvernement se plaignait de la recrudescence d'actes malfaisants partout dans la ville. Miraculeusement, ce qui fût autrefois le QG des Shinsengumi avait presque été épargné par les flammes. J'avais tout de même du user de toute la persuasion dont je disposais pour le récupérer. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à ce que cette résidence disparaisse. J'avais désormais trouver un but pour continuer à avancer. Je souhaitais remettre les lieux en état. Reprendre de flambeau, chose ardue lorsqu'on est une femme. Mais je ne m'accordais pas de repos. Je n'avais en tête que l'achèvement de ma tâche. Peut-être que j'espérais payer ma dette de cette façon. Comme si c'était possible...

Quelques personnes m'avaient prise en pitié alors que je me chargeais de combler les cratères causés par les boulets de canon alors qu'il tombait des cordes. De ce jour, mon acharnement n'en avait été que plus virulent.

Je passais mes journées à reconstruire, mes nuits, je les passais à combattre le sommeil. Je ne voulais pas affronter les ombres qui me reprochaient sans cesse de ne pas les avoir aider, de n'avoir jamais su me défendre. Alors je travaillais davantage, pour oublier. Je n'arrivais pas à supporter leurs plaintes. Alors je luttais. Encore.

Deux mois après mon retour à Kyoto, le QG avait entièrement été remis à neuf mais rapidement, j'avais été contrainte de stopper tout effort, touchée par une pneumonie, résultat de mon acharnement. Durant tout ce temps, le nouveau gouvernement s'était affirmé. Forte de mon implication passée dans la guerre qui avait ravagé le pays, et surtout une fois guérie, j'avais demandé la reconstitution des Shinsen Gumi. Une telle organisation était nécessaire.

Ma demande avait cependant d'abord été refusée. Le gouvernement était frileux quant à l'idée d'intégrer un élément antérieur au nouveau gouvernement. Chaque jours, je demandais audience et voyant mon obstination, j'avais finalement obtenue gain de cause. La décision avait même été au-delà de mes espérances. Officiellement, je servais le nouveau gouvernement, officieusement, on me laissait carte blanche. La vérité est qu'ils souhaitaient seulement avoir la paix. J'avais été nommé capitaine. Le recrutement, la gestion de la caserne, ces lourdes tâches m'incombaient. C'est ainsi qu'était né le « **Makoto**¹ ». L'ancienne devise de mes compagnons me suivrait. C'était un gage de ma loyauté envers mes croyances, mais surtout envers _**eux**_. Eux qui m'avaient protégé, aidé, respecté.

J'avais d'abord eu l'intention de me faire passer pour un homme, mais j'étais une femme d'Edo. Combien de fois m'avait-_**il**_dit que c'était ce simple fait qui l'avait fait plié face à moi ? Cette idée m'avait convaincue du fait que malgré mon apparence presque chétive, je devais être capable de me débrouiller seule, sans compter sur personne et faire honneur à mon statut.

J'avais alors commencé à me soumettre à une disciple stricte. Mon objectif était d'atteindre un niveau d'excellence en un temps record. J'avais peu à peu commencé à recruter, l'effectif n'était pas important, mais au moins il était digne de confiance. J'avais connu certains d'entre eux auparavant à Aizu, ou à Sendai. J'avais pu compter sur leurs enseignement pour parfaire ma technique. Mais je pouvais davantage compter sur **Shimada**. Car jamais il ne m'avait abandonné. Il m'avait suivit partout, pris soin de moi dans les moments les plus sombres. Il était un excellent professeur. Ma condition de Démon m'avait considérablement aidée, je refusais cependant de mettre ces aptitudes en pratique. J'étais trop consciente de ce que cela pourrait susciter chez les gens. Cette situation était étouffante mais je ne me laissais cependant que rarement aller. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les démons qui étaient autrefois respectés, étaient redoutés et indésirables.

Un jour, force m'avait été de constater que ce lieu manquait cruellement de femmes. J'étais persuadée qu'il y avait dans chaque villes des femmes qui, comme moi, souhaitaient avancer et donner un sens à leur vie ou bien faire leurs preuves. Qui désiraient donner un monde meilleur aux générations futures. Un monde où régnerait le respect et la loyauté. C'est en lançant quelques rumeurs que quelques femmes avait rejoint mes rangs se pliant à notre discipline. Au sein de la résidence, un bâtiment leur était réservé.

Des règles supplémentaires avaient donc été instaurées. Il était hors de question qu'il y ait le moindre dérapage. Je comptais sur Shimada pour m'en tenir informer. J'avais exigé d'être mise au courant une quelconque relation naissait. Pas pour m'y opposer, mais pour m'assurer qu'il n'y aurait aucune incidence sur la cohésion des patrouilles qui avaient lieux chaque jours et chaque nuits.

Il avait été rapidement convenu que les membres du Makoto effectueraient ces rondes.

Étant donné mes propres problèmes nocturnes, je m'occupais principalement des patrouilles de nuit. Je m'étais rapidement rendue compte qu'une vue d'ensemble permettait une meilleure analyse de la situation, c'est pourquoi je passais souvent par le toit des bâtiments. J'avais appris à être aussi furtive qu'une ombre et vive qu'une vipère. Avant chaque ronde, Shimada venait me souhaiter bon courage, un sourire paternel sur le visage. Malgré cet air serein qu'il arborait en ma présence, je savais combien il était inquiet à mon sujet. Et il en avait tous les droits. Après tout ne m'avait-il pas protégé autant qu'il le pouvait, autant qu'il le _**lui**_ avait promis ?

C'est pourquoi cette nuit encore, je me retrouve perchée sur un toit, écoutant, et scrutant le moindre mouvement. Nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup de répit jusque là. A croire que les malfaiteurs s'étaient passé le mot. Au bout d'une bonne heure à jouer les sentinelles, je redescends pour rejoindre mon équipe. Nous échangeons rapidement quelques mots avant de poursuivre notre chemin à travers les ruelles. Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le quarter de Gion, des éclats de voix nous parviennent. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir nous nous y précipitons.

« Atsuhiko, Daisuke, vous venez avec moi, les autres faites le tours le plus silencieusement possible, nous allons les encerclés, dépêchez-vous. »

Attendant que le second groupe me fasse signe de sa présence de l'autre côté, je continu la surveillance de ce petit groupe. Visiblement deux hommes sont en train de chahuter une jeune fille qui ne semble pas tellement plus vielle que moi. Alors que la situation dérape un peu plus, je me prépare à intervenir, ils vont trop loin,et la seconde équipe est trop longue.

Mais avant que j'ai eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, un homme, tout de noir vêtu saute du toit juste au dessus du petit groupe.

« - Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris qu'une femme doit être protégée, et non violentée ?

- Qui es-tu toi ?

- Dégage ! Tu n'as rien à foutre ici !

- Mauvaise réponse messieurs. A présent vous allez laissez partir cette pauvre fille qui ne demande qu'à retrouver son foyer sereinement.

- Non mais qui es tu toi ?

- Cela ne vous concerne nullement. »

Et avant même que le petit groupe n'ait eu le temps de réagir, deux d'entre eux se retrouvèrent au sol, visiblement inconscients. Le troisième, prenant peur parti en courant. J'avais assisté à la scène, immobile et quelque peu désarçonnée. Cet homme était de lui même venu en aide à la jeune fille, mais ses manières montraient qu'il était bien plus qu'un amateur.

« - Je crois que vous n'avez pas répondu à ces hommes, qui êtes-vous ? Montrez votre visage.

- A qui ais-je affaire ?

- Je suis le capitaine de la brigade de nuit du _Makoto_, identifiez-vous je vous pris.

- Ah oui, j'ai entendu parlé de ce groupe. Sachez que je ne compte faire de mal à personne. Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un, et j'ai entendu du bruit. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, l'inconnu était sorti de l'ombre. Mais alors que son visage s'était trouvé à la lumière d'un flambeau, je n'avais plus écouté le moindre mot. J'avais soudainement l'impression d'être engloutie par les ténèbres, mais Daisuke me retint, m'évitant de m'étaler de tout mon long.

« - Yukimura-san, est-ce que ça va ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

- Yukimura... ?

- Je...Oui. Je...Je rêve, **Saito** est-ce bien toi ? »

A mon tour je sors de l'ombre et une réelle surprise se peint sur son visage, son si beau visage. Celui j'avais cru ne jamais revoir, parce que je le croyais mort. Sans même réfléchir, je me jette sur lui, le serrant aussi fort que je le peux.

« - Chizuru, alors c'est bien toi ! Tu es bien là, bien vivante ! »

A son tours, il répond à mon étreinte. Lui que j'avais connu si réservé laissait à cet instant paraître une multitude d'émotions. Je reprends quelque peu constance avant de me tourner vers mes subordonnés.

« Daisuke, Atsuhiko. Rejoignez le second groupe et rentrez au QG, pas un mot de ce que vous venez de voir, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? Ce sera tout pour cette nuit, reposez-vous. Saito, ne restons pas dehors, viens. »

Bien que des milliers de questions me brûlent les lèvres, le trajet se fait sans un mot. Lorsque nous arrivons à destination, nous nous arrêtons un instant. Il semble décontenancé.

« - Je ne comprends pas, je suis passé il y a de ça deux jours. Lorsque j'ai vu l'étendard, je me suis demandé si ça n'avait pas été une idée du nouveau gouvernement. Une façon de se faire bien voir. J'ai demandé à voir le capitaine, mais on m'a dit qu'il était absent. Si j'avais su que c'était toi...

- Rentrons en discuter à l'intérieur, nous serons plus à notre aise. »

En passant devant les gardiens je leur rappelle rapidement les ordres, le changement se fait dans deux heures à peines. Nous passons devant le salon de réception avant d'arriver à mes appartements. Je fais demander du thé à l'une des domestiques avant de lui accorder le reste de la soirée.

Toujours silencieux, Saito s'installe devant une petite table où je le rejoins.

« - Je suis heureuse de te savoir en vie, Saito. Ces temps-ci je manquais de bonnes nouvelles.

- Ça n'a pas été simple de revenir ici.

- Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Après notre départ, que s'est-il passé ?

- Le lendemain nous sommes parti combattre, trois mois durant. J'ai été blessé, alors je me suis caché. J'y étais contraint puisque nous avions perdu. Lorsque j'ai eu assez de force, j'ai repris l'entraînement, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de régresser. J'ai progressivement appris le décès des autres. Quand j'ai su pour Toshi, je n'ai pas pu y croire. J'ai fini par perdre espoir de te revoir vivante, sans sa protection, je ne pensais pas la chose possible. Un jour, j'ai entendu qu'ici, à Kyoto, les choses étaient pire qu'avant mais qu'une petite compagnie, mené par une personne à l'identité secrète tentait de maintenir l'ordre. J'ai voulu voir ça de mes propres yeux et j'ai entrepris le voyage. Et finalement, me voici, en face de toi.

- Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le désires, Saito. Tu es ici chez toi.

- Mais toi, que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Comme en es-tu arrivé là ?

- Et bien...J'étais là, quand _**il **_est mort. Il était dans mes bras tu sais. Le lendemain matin, Otari m'a retrouvé. J'ai été renvoyé à Edo avec Shimada, loin des conflits, en attendant que tout cela cesse. Lorsque j'ai été en état, nous sommes revenu ici, à ma demande. J'avais l'impression d'être près de vous tous. J'avais besoin de ça. Il m'a fallu deux bon mois, avec de l'aide pour tout retaper ici. J'ai du faire quelques aménagements aussi, m'adapter aux dégâts causés. Juste après j'ai contracté une pneumonie. Je me suis fait réprimandé par Senhimé qui était revenue aussi entre temps. C'est elle qui s'est occupée de moi pendant ma convalescence pendant que Shimada était responsable du reste. Il m'a considérablement aidé. Elle me tenait au courant de l'installation du nouveau gouvernement. Dès que j'en ai été capable, j'ai demandé audience, je voulais que l'on recréé une nouvelle section de guerriers. La situation était telle que c'était nécessaire. Après m'être longtemps battue, j'ai finalement réussi à les convaincre. Pendant ce temps, j'ai commencé à m'entraîner. J'avais été nommée Capitaine, et j'ai pensé à Kondo. J'ai pris conscience que j'étais une femme, et que me faire respecter serait difficile. Aujourd'hui, mon niveau est suffisant pour que je puisse m'imposer auprès des hommes de la caserne. Il y a quelques femmes également. Certaines sont réellement très douées. Lorsque la section à été crée, on m'a laissé carte blanche, et j'ai toujours eu en tête les valeurs du Shinsen Gumi, je voulais que le Makoto soit une sorte de prolongation de ce que vous étiez, c'est pourquoi j'ai repris l'étendard et la devise.

- Tu as du travailler très dur. C'est remarquable que tu ais fait cela seule.

- Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais me raccrocher à quelque chose. Je le devais pour vous tous.

- _**Il**_ te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais je suis contente que tu sois là. Je ne suis plus seule désormais. »

Une année s'était presque écoulée depuis le retour de Saito. Une sorte de routine s'était installée. Le soir nous mangions ensemble, parlions. Je reprenais peu à peu le goût à la vie. Il avait été d'une grande aide pour la gestion de la caserne. La nouvelle de son arrivée avait amené un certain nombre d'hommes à s'engager au sein du Makoto. Mes journées étaient occupées à vérifier le bon fonctionnement de la vie interne à la caserne. Cependant, les nuits m'étaient toujours aussi difficiles à gérer. Je me forçais à ne dormir que le stricte nécessaire pour ne pas tomber de sommeil au beau milieu du jour. De plus, des rumeurs circulaient sur une force révolutionnaire qui tenterait de renverser le nouveau gouvernement. Comme toute rumeur nous y faisions attention, sans y accorder trop d'importance pour autant. Il ne fallait du moins pas que ce groupe pense qu'il était une menace pour nous .

Alors les rondes continuaient, aussi bien le jour que la nuit. De temps à autre je sentais quelques faiblesses, pendant une course poursuite, ou pendant les entraînements. Senhimé continuait de passer me voir. C'est dans ce genre de moments que ma féminité se rappelait à moi bien qu'au fond, le sentiment de vide persiste.

Ce soir, nous patrouillons près du Nijôjo. Pour une fois, la soirée est calme. Saito tenait à m'accompagner, pour une fois.

«- _Je m'inquiète pour toi, Chizuru._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu travailles trop, tu n'as jamais été aussi pâle qu'en ce moment. Tu devrais songer à te reposer un peu. On dirait..._

_- Je sais. Je sais que je devrais dormir plus, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas. _

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_- Tu ne me croirais pas._

_- Chizuru, je connais ta condition. Depuis longtemps maintenant. Je n'ai jamais cesser de te protéger. _

_- J'en ai parfaitement conscience, mais il s'agit de tout autre chose. Quoi que ce soit plus ou moins lié._

_- Chizuru, dis le moi, peut être te sentiras tu mieux si tu partages ce fardeau._

_- Très bien. Je vais te le dire. Depuis mon retour à Kyoto, je ne dors que très peu la nuit. Non pas que je ne veuille pas, mais je ne peux pas, on m'en empêche. _

_- Qui t'en empêche, explique-toi._

_**- Eux**. Tous les soirs, ils viennent me voir. Chaque fois j'essaie de leur faire comprendre que je n'y suis pour rien, mais justement, rien n'y fait._

_- Je ne comprends pas._

_- Tous les membres du Shinsen Gumi viennent me reprocher leur mort, chaque soir ! Si tu savais comme je suis lasse. Je n'essaies même plus de riposter. Je n'en ai plus la force. _

_- Chizuru, est-ce que c'est pendant tes rêves, ou est-ce que ce sont des esprits qui viennent réellement te hanter ?_

- _Ils viennent pendant mes rêves. J'en suis quasiment persuadé. Jusque là je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse me faire dormir sans que je ne finisse par rêver. _

_- Lorsque nous rentrerons, je te donnerais quelque chose. Peut être cela t'aidera-t-il ? Mais Chizuru ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Si tu as d'autres problèmes comme celui-ci, n'hésite pas à me le dire. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose sans que je n'ai pu intervenir, je m'en voudrais éternellement._

_- Je te le promets. Merci, Saito. »_

Cette nuit-là pour la première fois depuis très longtemps j'avais dormi à point fermé, et ce 4 jours durant.

A mon réveil, une étrange sensation m'avait prise. Comme une sorte de pressentiment. Saito était venu me voir plusieurs fois, veillant à mon repos. Ce répit m'avait fait le plus grand bien. Ce jour-là, j'avais le sentiment que quelque chose d'important allait arrivé. J'avais alors pris le temps de me lever. J'étais resté près d'une heure dans mon bain avant de revêtir l'uniforme occidental que j'avais fini par adopter de façon définitive.

Lorsque j'étais rentré de ma visite de contrôle de la caserne, et après avoir rassurer quelques personnes, je m'étais dirigé vers le salon de réception dans l'espoir d'y trouver Saito. Et effectivement Saito y était, mais d'autres voix se faisaient clairement entendre. Comme dans un rêve que j'avais si souvent fait, j'ouvre à la volée le battant de la porte coulissante.

Agenouillés devant Saito se trouvaient **Sanosuke** et **Shinpachi**, en chair et en os, et visiblement en parfaite santé. Un flot d'émotions trop intense pour moi me submerge. Brutalement, les ténèbres m'aspirent tandis que j'entends les vois lointaines de mes amis m'appeler.

**Makoto**¹ : Il s'agit de l'ancienne devise du Shinsengumi. Chizuru s'en ai servi, comme un ultime hommage.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Comment allez vous ? J'espère que vous profitez bien de ces vacances qui commencent. Je ne sais pas si quelque uns ont passés leur BAC cette année, mais en tout cas je vous dit merde !

Je vous poste donc la suite malgré l'absence totale de reviews. J'avoue que sans avis, il est difficile de continuer alors dites moi au moins ce que vous en pensez, ça m'éclairerait un peu. Je ne sais plus si je l'avais déjà dit mais cette fiction ne contiendra pas énormément de chapitres, je sais cependant comment elle va se finir.

Sur ce je vous laisse lire et juger !

XOXO, Jenn'.

* * *

Le soleil est déjà fort haut dans le ciel et une légère brise souffle. L'odeur de la terre me chatouille le nez. Après avoir soigneusement ouvert les yeux, j'observe les lieux. Je me trouve dans un champ fleuri, et tout près se trouve un point d'eau. Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

Progressivement, les événements se remettent en place dans mon esprit. La conclusion me saute au visage : je suis en train de rêver. Aussitôt, une légère panique s'empare de moi. D'habitude lorsque cela m'arrive, je suis pourchassé, persécuté jusqu'à mon réveil. Tout semble tellement paisible ici, je ne peux pas imaginer qu'un quelconque élément négatif pourrait survenir et tout gâcher.

Un bruissement me fait sortir de mes réflexions, un peu plus loin, une silhouette semble m'observer.

Sur mes gardes je me relève, portant ma main à ma taille pour saisir _**son**_ katana.

«-_ Inutile de le chercher, tu ne l'as pas. Tu es dans un rêve ici et bien que spécial, tu ne le maîtrises pas._

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_

_- Tu ne me reconnais donc pas, Chizuru Yukiura ? Tu me vexes, tu sais._

_- Il est difficile de reconnaître celui dont on ne voit pas le visage._

_- Autant pour moi. Celà te convient-il ?_

_- Chigake..._

_- Tu vois quand tu veux._

_- Je ne comprends pas..._

_- Je suis persuadé que si, au contraire. Mais bon faisons comme si c'était bel et bien le cas. Suis-moi._

_- Le thé nous attend_. »

Je n'ose pas décliner l'invitation. J'ai beau être dans un rêve, je reste sans défense et le souvenir de ce dont il était autrefois capable d'accomplir est encore parfaitement présent. Nous arrivons à un petit abris dans lequel se trouve une table basse apprêtée de bonnes choses et deux coussins sur lesquels nous nous asseyons.

«-_ Bien maintenant que nous sommes installés, parlons._

_- Très vas-y, je t'écoute._

_- Tu as changé._

_- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand la vie tente de vous briser._

_- Quel impitoyable discourt. Te considères-tu comme brisée ?_

_- Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être ?_

_- Il me semble que tu as plus ou moins choisi ton destin._

_- J'ai seulement choisi mon camp. Mais ôtes-moi d'un doute : tu es mort._

_- Autant que toi tu es en vie. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu vives aussi longtemps. Mais tu n'es pas ici pour ça. Je vais être direct. Des choses se préparent et le fait que je t'en parle m'est normalement interdit. Cependant, je reconnais en toi les vrais valeurs d'un Oni digne de ce nom. Il va falloir que tu comprennes que tu ne peux pas lutter. Plus maintenant. Ta vrai nature doit faire surface. C'est vital. A l'heure qu'il est, tu es inconsciente, mais lorsque tu te réveilleras, tes compagnons seront là._

_- Tu veux parler de...Shinpachi et Sanosuke ?_

_- Tout à fait. Mais vous devez vous préparer. Des événements imprévisibles pour toi vont survenir, te mettant probablement en difficulté. Je ne me fait pas de soucis pour autant. Tu es bien entourée. N'en oublis cependant pas mon conseil. Souviens toi de qui tu es._

_- Je ne comprends toujours pas, de quoi parles-tu ?_

_- Je ne suis pas autoriser à t'en dire plus. Maintenant, finis donc ton thé avant de retourner d'où tu viens. »_

Il ne prononce plus un mot et je comprends alors qu'il ne dira plus rien. Profitant des derniers instants de quiétude, j'avale une gorgée du liquide doux et chaud, le sentant parcourir ma gorge.

Mes paupières finissent par s'alourdir, et inévitablement, je replonge dans les méandres du sommeil.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

« - _Chizuru ! Chizuru ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

_- Tu n'as nullement besoin de parler si près de mon visage, je t'entends parfaitement bien, Saito._

_- On peut dire que ton arrivée a été fracassante, Chizuru._

_- Shinpachi ! Sanosuke !_

_- C'est toi qui crie maintenant..._

_- Au diable ! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous savoir en vie._

_- Tu nous as beaucoup manqué toi aussi. Mais après tout, nous t'avions promis que ce n'était pas un adieu, non ?_

_- Oui c'est vrai, mais après tout ce temps sans nouvelles, j'avais perdu espoir de vous retrouver un jour. Mais vous voici. Je n'ose pas y croire. Je suis tellement soulagée._

_- Nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard. Tu dois te reposer, tu es rester inconsciente un moment et tu n'as pas mangé avec tout ça. Et puis, avec des cernes pareilles, tu feras pas long feu._

_- Merci Saito. Mais restez avec moi alors. Je ne pourrais pas rester en place si je vous sais dans la résidence et que je ne peux pas vous voir. _»

Je restais couchée encore une journée, à la demande de mes compagnons. Le temps était passé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous étions vu. Nous étions certes toujours aussi proches, mais la nouvelle complicité qui me liait à Saito avait pris une certaine place. Je devais apprendre à me partager entre ces trois êtres qui étaient aujourd'hui une source de joie immense de par leur retour. Il avait cependant été question de ce temps passé sans nous voir. Chacun avait ses propres interrogations et ses réponses à fournir. Ça n'avait pas été simple. Pour personne. Chaque fois il fallait ressasser le douloureux souvenir des pertes que nous avions subit.

Mes amis avaient fini par reprendre leurs marques dans ce lieu qu'ils avaient connu mais qui avait par bien des aspects changé. Je m'étais vite rendu compte qu'ils étaient sereins. Ils étaient chez eux. Ni plus ni moins. Senhimé était aussi venue me rendre visite et avait été considérablement heureuse du retour de mes amis à Kyoto. Pour fêter leur retour, nous nous étions rendus en ville.

De nouveau, la vie s'organise dans la résidence. Nous comptons désormais deux nouveaux membres au sein de notre équipe. Ma charge de travail en est beaucoup moins importante.

A mon plus grand regret, mes tourments me poursuivent, encore. Les herbes que Saito m'avait conseillé commence à ne plus faire effet aussi bien qu'auparavant. Je n'en dis rien, ne voulant alerter personne. Alors je m'entraîne davantage. Toujours plus. Je fais des rondes dans la ville, de jour comme de nuit, tâchant de conserver un rythme qui n'éveillera pas les soupçons quant à mon état. Lorsque je ne suis pas de service, je passe la nuit à m'occuper de la paperasse tout en étudiant les notes laissées par Yamazaki, juste qu'à ce que je tombe de fatigue.

C'est après une énième modification de la vérité que je pars en ronde avec deux équipes.

Rapidement, chacune se scinde en trois petits groupes pour couvrir plus de terrain.

«- _Yukimura..._

_- Oui, Kaitou ?_

_- Je souhaite vous faire part de certaines choses qui se murmurent depuis quelques temps._

_- Tu as toute mon attention._

_- Des rumeurs circulent. Des choses étranges se produiraient dans les quartiers nord. Des choses que nous devrions plus voir._

_- Que veux-tu me dire ?_

_- Et bien...nous ne prenions pas cela au sérieux. Il pouvait s'agir d'une simple plaisanterie de mauvais goût..._

_- Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à attendre. Parles._

_- Des hommes. Des hommes aux cheveux blancs auraient été aperçu, au nord._

_- Quoi ? C'est impossible. Tu le sais aussi bien que n'importe qui ayant fait parti du Shinsen Gumi non ? Ils ont été éradiqué, purement et simplement._

_- Je sais, je voulais juste vous en faire part._

_- Et tu as bien fait._ »

Mon ton avait été sec. Plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il avait voulu bien faire. Je m'excuse, brièvement auprès de lui. Nous poursuivons notre chemin à travers les rues. Las, je prends le chemin de toits pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, comme toujours. Je me sens bien là haut. A ma place même. Une forte bourrasque de vent me fouette le visage, m'arrachant une légère grimace. Le temps se fait moins clément et le froid s'installe doucement. Notre tâche n'en sera que plus difficile. Cependant, ce n'est pas la fraîcheur naissante qui m'interpelle. C'est tout autre chose. Sans m'en rendre compte, mon instinct se met en route et une fragrance métallique, rouillé emplie mon oxygène. Du sang. Aucun doute possible. Une nouvelle bourrasque. La source se trouve plus à l'ouest de la ville. Silencieusement, je fais signe à mes compagnons de me suivre, tandis que d'autre s sont chargés d'aller cherche d'éventuels renforts. Une fois les ordres lancés, je me mets à traverser les toits, l'un après l'autre. Aussi silencieuse que le brise printanière. J'arrive rapidement sur les lieux suivie de peu par mes hommes. Toujours le plus discrètement possible j'entre dans le bâtiment. Ce qui était une fragrance devient une puissante odeur de sang. Insupportable. Du bruit se fait entendre dans la pièce qui jouxte celle dans laquelle je me trouve. En sortant dans le couloir, l'odeur s'intensifie. Plusieurs corps jonchent le sol. La plupart sont dans un état monstrueux. Il semble que leur mort n'aura pas été tranquille. Le bruit accapare de nouveau mon attention. Sans plus de cérémonie, j'ouvre le porte, brandissant _**son**_ katana, prête à user la force. En face de moi se trouve, visiblement, un homme, portant des vêtements occidentaux comme j'en avais tant vu jusqu'à maintenant. Il est agenouillé au dessus d'un objet, un coffre si mon ouïe ne me trompe pas.

« - _Je vous conseille vivement de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques. Vous allez vous relever, lentement, les mains bien en évidence. Je ne me répéterais pas. Quelqu'un qui cause un tel carnage ne peut pas rester impunis._

_- Là dessus, je suis bien d'accord, dit-il en obtempérant. Mais je vous pris, de me laisser le bénéfice du doute quant à mon implication._

_- Nous verrons cela. Retournez-vous que je vois à qui j'ai affaire._ »

Avec précaution, l'homme se retourne. Son visage entre progressivement dans l'éclairage. Sa chevelure, cet air sage et posé, ces lunettes...C'est tout bonnement impossible.

«_ - Je savais bien que cette voix ne m'étais pas inconnue._

_- Non. C'est impossible. Ça ne peut être vous. Je..._

_- Baisse ton arme, je ne serais pas aussi clément que toi dans le cas contraire_. »

La surprise est telle que j'en ai occulté tout le reste, baissant ma garde.

«- _ Et bien voilà qui est bien déloyal. Tu n'attaques jamais de dos en temps normal. _

_- Sannan...Est-ce bien vous ?_

_- Je suis content de voir que tu ne m'as pas oublié, Chizuru._

_- Comment ? Chi..._

_- Dites moi que je ne rêve pas, je vous en pris. Dites moi que tout ceci est réel. _

_- Aussi réel que ce carnage, malheureusement._

_- Mais comment est-ce possible ?! _

_- …_

_- Heisuke ! _

_- Je...Chizuru ! Nous t'avons enfin trouvé !_

_- Doucement . Ils pourraient revenir._

_- **Ils** ?_

_- Les responsables de cette tuerie._

_- Très bien, dans ce cas, venez avec moi._ »

Je suis dans un état second. Instinctivement, je descends et sors du bâtiment, faisant signe à mes hommes que le champ est libre, mais de tout de même se montrer prudents. Une fois les ordres distribués. Je me retrouve de nouveau face à mes amis. Ceux que je savais morts. Et j'en avais eu la certitude. Ils avaient quitté ce monde après avoir épuisé leurs dernières forces humaines, leur condition de rasetsu les réduisant à l'état de poussière. Je n'y comprends plus rien.

«-_ Je suis perdue. Vous étiez...Je vous ai vu, tous les deux..._

_- Nous ne comprenons pas plus que toi, Chizuru. Mais il semblerait que nous ayons été ramené à la vie, pour une raison que nous ignorons encore._

_- Mais ne te poses pas trop de questions tout de suite . Nous avons tout le temps d'y penser maintenant. Et je dois avouer que je meurs de faim _!»

Mes deux ressuscités me faisaient face, un sourire bienveillant collé sur le visage. Sans doute à cause de mes pauvres nerfs, aiguisés par la fatigue croissante, je pars à rire. Un rire qui sonne faux mais un rire tout de même. Nerveusement, Heisuke se joint à moi avant de finalement se laisser aller. Sannan pose sur nous le même regard doux et paternel qu'il avait eu lors de mon arrivée au quartier général et que j'avais commencé à prendre mes repas avec tous les membres, sans _**son**_ autorisation. A ce souvenir, je me rembrunis légèrement.

Après avoir veillé à ce que les lieux soient vidés de tout élément fâcheux, nous repartons vers la résidence, croisant en même temps les renforts que nous avions demandés au cas où...J'explique brièvement que je suis pas seule au sein du Makoto.

Lorsque nous arrivons, un calme plat règne et un regard vers le bâtiment principal me confirme que tous sont en train de dormir. Cependant, trop heureuse de ma trouvaille, je cours vers le baraquement pour aller réveiller mes amis. Ceux-ci ne comprennent d'abord rien à mes propos, mais finissent par me suivre, encore endormis. J'aperçois Saito qui se lève pour comprendre d'où vient le raffut. Le mot surprise est à ce moment insuffisant pour exprimer leurs expressions. Deux de nos membres refont surface alors que nous les avions vu mourir et partir en poussière sous nos yeux.

Mes amis sont alors tous parfaitement réveillés. Quelques guerriers, attirés par le bruit sont également présents. Sanosuke et Shinpachi sont les plus réactifs et laissent éclater leur joie. Les deux hommes attrapent Heisuke qui en temps normal ne se serait pas laisser faire, mais visiblement, la joie des retrouvailles est trop importante. Sannan prend part aux embrassades quoi que plus dans la réserve, comme toujours. Je me fait la reflexion que je devrais lui parler des notes de Yamazaki quand nous en aurons le temps.

Alors que le vent souffle de nouveau je prends alors conscience de leurs tenues et le souvenir de leur visite médicale me revient en mémoire . Ma gêne est telle que je ne vois pas Saito s'approcher.

Contrairement aux autres, il a pris le temps d'enfiler un vêtement qu'il n'a cependant pas fermer. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules tout en me regardant d'un air soucieux.

«- _Quelque chose te tracasse ?_

_- Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi et surtout comment est-ce possible ? En si peu de temps, je me retrouve entourée de la plupart de mes compagnons. Moi qui avait été seule pendant ce qui m'avait semblé une éternité. Mes pauvres nerfs ne savent plus où donner de la tête._

_- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais te reposer sur moi. Nous saurons bien assez vite par quel prodige ils sont revenus. Pour l'instant, il faut profiter de ce moment. C'est tellement rare._

_- Dis donc, Saito. Essayerais-tu de garder Chizuru pour toi tout seul ?_

_- Absolument pas, Sanosuke. Elle semblait seulement un peu...abasourdie._

_- C'est tout à fait compréhensible, répond Sannan._

_- Je vais vous préparer quelque chose à manger, ça m'aidera à réaliser. Vous devez être affamé. _»

Sans un mot de plus, je me détache de Saito pour me rendre dans les cuisines. En chemin je croise une des rares femmes de la résidence. Je lui demande de préparer deux nouvelles chambres pour nos nouveaux résidents. Demain matin elle ne fera pas sa ronde. Un prêté pour un rendu.

Rapidement, je leur réchauffe un peu du Oden(*) du jour. Lorsque je rentre dans la salle principale, mes amis sont en train de rire à gorge déployée, comme si le temps n'était jamais passé par là.

Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de ma présence, les rires redoublèrent.

«-_ Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que vous vous moquez de moi ?_

_- On ne se moque pas, c'est promis. Saito nous racontait que tu apprenais à te battre avec un katana. Répond Shinpachi._

_- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans. Il me fallait un minimum de crédibilité auprès des hommes. _

_- C'est tout à ton honneur, Chizuru._

_- Merci Sannan._

_- Cependant je suis assez curieux de voir ce que ça peut bien donner, dit Sannan._

_- Dis, Chizuru, que dirais-tu de nous faire une petite démonstration ?_

_- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Sanosuke. Tu sais qu'elle manque de sommeil. Pourquoi pas demain ? - Chacun sera en pleine possession de ses moyens._

_- Dans ce cas, Chizuru, je seras ton adversaire._

_- D'accord Heisuke, comptes sur moi._

_- Dans ce cas, toi et moi, dans la cours, demain._ »

Ces mots sonnent comme une promesse que j'accueille avec joie. L'heure se fait tardive et lentement nous regagnons nos chambre. Saito me raccompagne, comme toujours dans le silence. Beaucoup de choses ont changé, mais il est agréable de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas, et Saito en fait parti. Certes, nous nous sommes rapprochés, mais il a gardé cette neutralité, ce côté inaccessible.

_« - C'était une sacrée soirée, hein ?_

_- Oui. Mais je continus de me poser des questions, beaucoup même. Je suis contente, vraiment. Mais je ne comprends pas._

_- Nous tirerons ça au clair ne t'en fais pas. Mais pas maintenant. Il est temps de dormir à présent._

_- Tu as raison. Bonne nuit, Saito._

_- Bonne nuit Chizuru. _»

Tendrement, il pose une main sur mon épaule et dépose un baiser sur mon front avant de faire demi-tour et de partir ce coucher. Ce geste me surprend. D'habitude il n'est pas dans la démonstration, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Peut être perçoit-il mon inquiétude ? Peut être se fait-il du soucis et qu'il tente de me rassurer ? Qu'en sais-je ?

Je rentre finalement dans ma chambre. Cette nuit je ne lutterais pas. Je suis bien trop fatiguée. Alors cette nuit, j'accueille le sommeil à bras ouverts, comme un vieil ami. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je passais une réelle nuit.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Lorsque je daigne enfin ouvrir les yeux, la lumière a dors et déjà envahie la pièce de telle façon que s'en est presque aveuglant. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est. Mon esprit est embrumé et c'est encore à moitié endormie que je me lève pour manger un peu. En ouvrant la porte, je peux voir que le soleil est déjà bien haut dans un ciel bleu. Une belle journée s'annonce. Toujours autant dans le brouillard, je m'en vais rejoindre mes amis qui doivent être levés depuis longtemps. N'étant pas encore réveillée, je manque plus d'une fois de tomber en m'emmêlant les pieds.

A moment où je me vois réellement à terre, deux mains me rattrapent et me maintiennent à une distance raisonnable du sol. Il faut vraiment que je me réveille.

« - _Et bien, Chizuru, tu n'as pas l'air très réveillée !_

_- Hein ? Heisuke ?_

_- Lui-même. Tu en fais une tête ? Tu n'as pas dormi ?_

_- Je...Ce n'était donc pas un rêve, vous êtes bien revenus !_

_- Tu ne dois vraiment pas être dans ton état pour dire ça, mais je sais ce dont tu as besoin : remplir ton estomac !_ »

Cette remarque me fait sourire. Non, je n'avais pas rêvé. Ils sont bien là, assis en train de manger leur déjeuné parlant et riant comme si le temps n'avait jamais fait son œuvre. Observant,et écoutant, je m'assois. La vie semble vouloir reprendre son droit dans cette bâtisse qui fût si longtemps déserté. Je ne m'en plaindrais pas, je suis bien trop contente pour ça. Soudain, un constat s'impose à moi. Si Sannan et Heisuke sont désormais en vie, cela signifiera-t-il que je ne les verrais plus dans mes songes ? Cette nuit j'étais bien trop fatigué pour rêver. J'avais atteint ma limite. Je saurais bien assez tôt ce que mes songes me réservent. Pour l'instant, je tiens à profiter du retour de mes amis. Entre deux bouchées, Shinpachi ne peut s'empêcher de me rappeler mon petit « duel ». Dans quoi me suis-je lancé encore ? Je suis bien loin d'avoir leur niveau que je me suis fixé, malgré quelques entraînements avec Saito. Mon but est loin d'être atteint. Peu de temps après que nous ayons fini de manger, je pars revêtir les vêtements adéquats acquis lors de mon retour. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, je m'empare du katana de mon frère en plus de celui que je porte depuis ma rencontre avec le Shinsengumi. Je n'aurais très probablement pas à m'en servir, mais l'avoir me met en confiance. Dehors, tous m'attendent. Le stress s'empare de moi, et d'instinct, mon regard se porte sur Saito. Son aura m'apaise. Je sais qu'il interviendra si nécessaire. Je sens également les regards à la fois amusés et curieux de mes amis. Eux qui avaient pour obligation de me protéger pour la simple et bonne raison que j'étais à peine capable de tenir un katana seule...

« - _Et bien, Chizuru, tu es prête ?_

_- Je continus de penser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée._

_- Aller, c'est juste histoire de voir ce que tu sais faire. J'irais doucement, je te le promets._

_- Très bien, mais je n'attaquerais pas le première._

_- Je vois. Tu me laisses le plus difficile..._ »

Nous nous mettons en garde. L'un en face de l'autre, étudiant le moindre geste de l'autre, près à anticiper. Heisuke prend une profonde inspiration avant de finalement s'élancer.

Le choc entre les deux épées est rude, me forçant à reculer sous l'impact. Je le repousse avant d'attaquer à mon tours. Les coups se succèdent. Les esquives aussi. Progressivement, quelques hommes de la caserne sont venus admirer le spectacle.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je ne faiblis pas et riposte avec entrain. Après une énième esquive, je parviens à le déséquilibrer un bref instant, mais suffisamment pour parvenir à provoquer sa chute.

Alors que je pense avoir gagner, il se relève brusquement. C'est alors que sous mes yeux, les cheveux d'Heisuke changent de couleur, virant au blanc. A ma plus grande surprise, ses yeux virent au doré tandis que deux cornes sortent de son front.

Dire que je suis surprise est un euphémisme. Par cette transformation, il me pousse dans mes retranchements. Il me provoque ouvertement. Mais je refuse.

«_ Ne compte pas sur moi pour ça, Heisuke. Il est hors de question que n'importe quel démon, quel qu'il soit se serve de sa capacité ici, toi y compris, puisque visiblement, le terme de rasetsu de s'adresse plus à toi..._ »

Lentement je me redresse et range mon katana avant de quitter la cours partagée entre un sentiment de peine et de profondes interrogations. Cette démonstration a suffisamment durée à mon goût.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

D'un pas qui se veut sur, Chizuru quitte la cours sous les regards ahuris de ses compagnons. Tous sont incrédules. La jeune fille qu'ils ont connus a tellement changé. Que lui est-il donc arrivé ?

Saito pressent les interrogations.

«- _Dis Saito, que vient-il de se passer exactement ?_

_- Je pense Sanosuke, que Chizuru a paniqué. Le fait est qu'elle s'en tirait parfaitement bien et qu'elle n'étais pas au maximum de sa capacité, parce qu'elle combattait un ami. Heisuke l'a parfaitement senti et son caractère fonceur l'a amené à utiliser son pouvoir de démon. Il ne faut cependant pas comprendre que tout ce qu'elle a traversé, c'est à cause des démons. Elle renie sa condition. La vérité c'est qu'elle ne se transforme jamais à moins d'y être fortement contrainte. Elle déteste cette partie d'elle-même. _

_Il faut aussi savoir qu'avant de mourir, le Vice Président s'est battu avec un démon qui l'a reconnu comme son égal. Ça ne fait qu'aggraver la situation._

_- Je vois. Il est plus facile de comprendre le profond changement de notre jeune amie. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux faire taire notre nouvelle condition. Pour le bien de tous._ »

La discussion est close. Saito quitte les lieux. Il veut savoir comment elle va. Ce duel n'était décidément pas une bonne idée. Il l'avait pressentie mais n'avait rien dit. Il avait voulu voir lui aussi de quoi elle était capable. Elle avait facilement gagné en aisance avec lui, et il n'avait pas non plus osé forcer. Force était d'admettre que son niveau était plus que correct désormais.

En entrant dans la chambre de la jeune femme, la culpabilité le gagne.

Chizuru est bel et bien là. Elle est étendue sur le sol, reposant sur son flanc, seul les soubresauts de ses épaules trahissent ses pleurs. Doucement il s'approche de celle qui n'est plus une enfant, celle qu'il commence à si bien connaître. Celle qui manque cruellement de ce flux vital qu'est le sang tandis que sa chevelure perd progressivement de sa noirceur pour finir immaculée. Loin d'être inquiet, il porte une main sur ses frêles épaules.

Deux grands yeux ambrés le fixent, emplis de larmes. Elle ne doit pas y voir grand chose, alors d'une main légère il efface les traîtresses.

Toujours sans prononcer un mot il se lève pour prendre le coupe papier avant de s'entailler le poignet. Les gouttes tentatrices apparaissent, faisant redoubler les pleurs de la jeune femme. Elle ne sait que trop bien ce que signifie le geste de l'homme à ses côtés.

Alors comme pour l'encourager il l'amène appuyer son dos contre son torse. C'est là sa façon à lui de lui dire que ce sera là leur secret. Un de plus.

Il ne parvient pas à retenir un frisson lorsque les lèvres de Chizuru se posent sur la peau fine de son poignet. Il serre prestement les dents lorsque le flux vital quitte ses veines sous l'impulsion de la jeune femme.

Pourtant, à cet instant, Saito Hajime se sent bien. Il se sent apaisé par cette proximité si intime. A cet instant, Saito prend conscience que la jeune femme qui boit son sang dans ses bras est désormais la seule chose qu'il souhaite protéger et garder auprès de lui. Dusse-t-il se battre avec ses camarades et adversaires. Il sait parfaitement qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais été insensible à sa fragilité, sa force, cet air si enfantin qui l'a aujourd'hui quitté. Il a comprit qu'il tient à elle, comme il n'a jamais tenu à personne. Mais elle, le sait-elle ? L'envisage-t-elle seulement ? Peu importe, à cet instant il se sent bien. Il sait qu'à cet instant, ce n'est pas à _**lui **_qu'elle pense.

* * *

(*) Oden : Sorte de pot au feu


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je suis très contente de vous annoncer que la suite d'Outre Tombe est là. L'histoire avance tranquillement. J'espère donc que cette suite vous éclairera quant à la suite des événements.

Je tiens à remercier **Diane** qui a posté mon premier review sur cette fiction. Je ne vous cache pas que je suis surprise, surtout quand je vois **106** lues. Alors Diane, merci à toi de m'avoir fait part de tes impressions, j'espère que tu sera contente de ce qui se passe ici.

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, après tout, nous ne sommes pas là pour bavasser mais pour lire, je vous embrasse donc et vous dit à bientôt pour un quatrième chapitre (enfin si vous êtes sage...) =P

XOXO

* * *

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis ma « crise » et depuis, une nouvelle forme de culpabilité s'est emparée de moi. Je ne peux décemment pas demander à Saito un peu de sang dès que le besoin s'en fait sentir. Aujourd'hui encore, je suis inquiète de la violence du besoin que j'ai ressentis. J'aurais été capable du pire, assurément. Cependant, ma conscience aurait été bien présente, elle. Jamais encore mes pulsions sanguines n'avaient été aussi forte et le fait d'avoir été surprise par Saito...

Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Je suis me finalement décidé à demandé à Sannan de s'occuper du médicament permettant de calmer ces affreuses crises, et ce, dans le plus grand secret.

Par la suite, aucune référence au duel n'a été faite, j'en remercie grandement mes amis. Sannan et Heisuke se sont bien vite acclimatés aux règles régissant le _Makoto. _Celles-ci sont d'ailleurs assez proches de ce qui fût jadis le Shinsengumi Le plus jeune avait très vite exprimé le désir de patrouiller, comme au bon vieux temps. Il avait été ensuite décidé qu'une fois par semaine nous irions passer une soirée à l'extérieur de la résidence. Il est après tout nécessaire, pour la bonne entente, de se détendre, et un peu de saké ne peut pas faire de mal.

En ce moment même, je m'apprête pour sortir. Rien de bien particulier. Je tente de coiffer ma chevelure, chose que je n'ai que rarement le temps de faire. Assise devant le miroir, je contemple la personne que je suis devenue. Mes cheveux ont considérablement poussés, descendant désormais jusqu'au creux de mon dos. La fatigue a laissé apparaître quelques cernes et un teint plus pâle que d'habitude. Ma silhouette se fait plus femme, plus athlétique, moins enfant. Toute trace d'innocence m'a quitté. Des formes avantageuses se sont installées tandis que d'autres disparaissaient. En y réfléchissant j'avais sans doute pris quelques bons centimètres aussi. Cependant, le changement le plus important était mes yeux. Progressivement, j'avais du faire le deuil de mes prunelles chocolats, lesquelles avaient laissées place à une teinte virant au vermeil. Chaque jour un peu plus. Je tente donc d'éviter tout reflet, ce reflet qui chaque jour me rappel ce que je suis, ce que je hais et surtout pourquoi.

Alors que la brosse passe pour la millième fois sur ma chevelure me semble-t-il, je perçois un bruissement de vêtements, juste derrière moi. Dans le miroir, il n'y a rien.

Je me retourne avec une extrême prudence.

A environ un mètre de moi se tient un homme. Son indéniable beauté et son charisme sont saisissant. Puis, la couleur de ses yeux me percute. Du rouge, à la limite de l'incandescent. Sur mes gardes, je continus de le détailler. Sa longue chevelure brune, ses vêtements, sa stature, son attitude. Tout laisse supposer qu'il est ici en terrain conquit. Lentement, il se penche en avant avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« -_ Bonsoir, Chizuru._

_- Puis-je savoir qui s'est introduit dans cette pièce ? Peut être qu'alors je pourrais faire preuve du minimum de politesse qui m'incombe._

_- Je suis désolé, je n'avais nullement la volonté de t'offenser, ou même t'effrayer._

_- Ais-je l'ai d'avoir peur ?_

_- Tu devrais._

_- J'en ai trop vu pour avoir peur d'un simple homme._

_- Je ne suis pas un homme, Chizuru. Je n'ai rien à avoir avec **ça**._

_- Pas la peine de jouer avec les mots. Maintenant, dis-moi qui tu es, démon._

_- Me voilà rassuré. Tu connais ta vrai nature. Laisses moi me présenter, mon nom est Yukimura Hiro._

_- Yukimura ?_

_- Je me permets d'être légèrement abrupt. Je suis ton père, Chizuru. Ton vrai père, cela va sans dire._

_- Mon... ? Pardon ?!_

_- Ne fait pas comme si tu n'avais rien compris. C'est fort déplaisant._

_- Mon père s'appelait Yukimura Kôdô !_

_- Tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'en est rien._

_- Je sais parfaitement qui s'est chargé de m'éduquer et de m'apprendre la valeur qu'a une vie, et ce n'est certainement pas vous !_

_- Voilà qui est fâcheux. Est-ce si difficile à croire ?_

_- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire confiance à un étranger qui s'est introduit dans ma chambre en douce. Encore moins quand il est doté d'une paire de corne sur le front._

_- Parce qu'il est mieux de faire confiance à de simples humains n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Ces humains valent tellement plus que tous les démons que j'ai pu rencontrer._

_- Tous vraiment ? Même ce cher Kaoru ? Tu lui manques tu sais ?_

_- Kaoru est mort. Chiagke l'a tué sous mes yeux._

_- Tu es pourtant bien placée pour savoir que la mort n'est pas irréversible._

_- Où voulez-vous en venir ?_

_- Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, que tu rejoignes ton clan et accomplisse ton devoir. Vois-tu, j'ai tellement de chose à t'offrir, tellement que tu ne peux l'envisager ._

_- Ça m'est égal. Je hais du plus profond de mon être ce que je suis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je suivrais un inconnu doublé d'un démon._

_- Je saurais te convaincre. Fais moi confiance._ »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se volatilise, me laissant dans un flou total au beau milieu de ma chambre. Encore ailleurs j'enfile tant bien que mal mon kimono. Je n'avais pas remis ce genre de vêtement depuis longtemps maintenant. Un fois fait, je reprends contenance et rejoins mes compagnons, et tant pis pour mes cheveux, pour une fois ils seront libres. Leur air joyeux me fait vite oublier mes préoccupations, et je me laisse porter par toute cette bonne humeur. Sanosuke et Shinpachi ont très vite repris leurs mauvaises habitudes et ce pauvre Heisuke en fait les frais sous le regard bienveillant de Sannan qui est désormais le doyen de ce joyeux capharnaüm. Perdu dans ma contemplation je ne remarque pas la présence de Saito à mes côtés.

Ce n'est que lorsque nous arrivons que je remarque enfin son regard tendre posé sur moi, et instantanément, le rose me monte aux joues. Nous n'avons pas parlé depuis l'incident. L'idée qu'il ne m'en veuille peut être pas m'effleure l'esprit mais celle-ci est vite chassé par mon sentiment de culpabilité. Elle. Encore et toujours. Ne me laissera-t-elle donc aucun répit ?

C'est gênée, et la tête baissée que je passe la porte, suivant mes amis dans une salle chaleureuse.

Le temps s'écoule, doucement. L'air ambiant se réchauffe tandis que les langues se délient quelques peu. Dans un coin Shinpachi et Heisuke se disputent sagement pendant que Sannosuke et Sannan discutent. Mon regard dévie sur Saito. Cet homme droit et loyal. Cet homme qui se bat pour ses convictions. Cet homme si prévenant. Cet homme qui...me regarde. Gênée, je détourne la tête, honteuse de m'être fait prendre.

«- _Tu es bien silencieuse. Je ne t'ais pas beaucoup vu non plus ces deux derniers jours._

_- Euh...J'étais fort occupée. Avoir des responsabilités apporte malheureusement quelques contraintes._

_- Toi et moi savons que le problème n'est pas là._

_- …_

_-Me laisserais-tu te poser une question ?_

_- Bien sur, mais je ne te promets pas d'y répondre._

_- Depuis quand ?_

_- Six mois environ._

_- Tu n'as rien dit._

_- Je pensais pouvoir me débrouiller seule._

_- C'est ce que tu dis toujours. Comprendras-tu un jour que j'aimerais t'épauler ?_

_- Saito..._

_- Tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment pour t'aider. Un peu de soutient ne serait pas du luxe._

_- Je sais. Mais j'ai l'impression que si je ne le fais pas, je ne pourrais pas..._

_- Tu ne pourras pas quoi ?_

_- Survivre._

_- Que dirais-tu de vivre ? _

_- Je n'en ai pas la force._

_- Alors reposes-toi sur moi, dit-il en passant un bras dessus mes épaules._

_- Saito..._

_- Je...Tu te souviens du soir où tu étais infiltré pour nous en tant que Geiko ?_

_- Oui bien sur._

_- Ce soir là j'ai voulu te dire une chose, mais le sort était contre moi._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

_- Je voulais te dire que les vêtements de femmes t'allaient à merveille. Et je le pense davantage maintenant que tu en es réellement une._

_- Hum...Merci._

_- M'accorderais-tu une faveur ?_

_- Oui, bien évidement._

_- J'aimerais que tu m'autorises à te faire la cours, Chizuru._

_- …_

_- En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais demandé à ton père. Mais étant la principale concernée, je pense que c'est ce que je devais faire. Trouves-tu mon comportement déplacé ?_

_- Je...Non. C'est que...je ne m'y attendais pas._

_- Je sais, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très expressif. C'est une des raisons qui font que je te le demande ici, et non lors d'une entrevue. Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner une réponse maintenant. - Je serais patient. _

_- Je veux bien._

_- ...Quoi ?_

_- Je suis d'accord, Saito. Tu as ma permission._

_- Bien. Je suis content._ »

Durant tous cet échange, je n'avais pas osé lever la tête. Décidément cette soirée avait pour but d'user mes nerfs autant que faire se peut. Cette requête m'a prise de court. Accepter m'a semblé être la meilleure chose à faire. Peut être est-il en effet temps d'apprendre à vivre et de passer outre mes angoisses. C'est sur cette résolution que je commence à discuter réprimander et rire avec mes amis.

De temps en temps, mon regard croise celui du gaucher. Il semble plus détendu qu'à notre arrivé. Sans doute avait-il cela en tête depuis un certain temps. Une douce chaleur s'empare délicatement de mon cœur. Comme il est bon de se savoir convoité par quelqu'un. Je n'avais pas eu cette impression depuis si longtemps...

Shinpachi me sort de ma rêverie après m'avoir charrié sur mon état « second ».

Cette douce ambiance perdura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Aussi silencieusement que possible avec trois hommes complètement ivres nous regagnons la résidence.

Avant de regagner ma chambre, je m'arrête au bord du petit point d'eau. Le ciel est éclairé par une lune quasi irréelle. Sa lumière effleure la surface de l'eau. Je me mets à contempler le reflet de cet astre énigmatique quand Saito vient me rejoindre.

«- _Tu ne vas pas te coucher ?_

_- Je voulais profiter un peu du calme avant. Ces hommes sont aussi bruyants qu'un troupeau de bufles._

_- C'est vrai. Je pense que la prochaine fois ils se tiendront mieux. _

_- Je le pense aussi. C'était tout de même une agréable soirée._

_- Tu sais, si tu viens à regretter ton choix, je ne le prendrais pas mal. J'espère juste que tu me le diras si cela venait à arriver._

_- Je ne regrette pas. Ta demande m'a fait prendre conscience que je m'étais trop longtemps fermé aux autres. Il est temps que je vive pour moi, que j'apprenne à vivre avec...certaines choses. _

_- Tu pourrais compter sur moi pour t'y aider, Chizuru._

_- Merci beaucoup, Saito._

_- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Je pensais t'emmener en balade demain, qu'en penses-tu ?_

_- J'aimerais beaucoup._

_- Puis-je te demander une dernière chose ?_

_- Je t'écoute._

_- Me fais-tu confiance ?_

_- Oui bien sur, quelle question._

_- Alors fermes les yeux._ »

D'abord surprise je ne réagis pas. Puis, face à son regard insistant, j'obtempère. Une fois les paupières clauses, mes autres sens prennent le relais. J'entends le clapotis de l'eau, une légère brise passe sur mon visage tandis qu'un bruissement se fait entendre.

C'est alors que telle une caresse, deux lèvres effleurent les miennes. Le geste est si doux que je crois l'avoir imaginé avant que qu'elle ne se posent à nouveaux sur ma bouche. Sans prévenir, son cœur rate un battement puis s'affole alors que Saito m'embrasse plus franchement. Presque instinctivement, je réponds à ce baiser qui n'a à cet instant rien de réel.

Ce baiser est différent de ce que j'ai connu autrement. Du baiser qu'_il _m'avait donné avant de me quitter. Il n'y a ici aucune urgence, aucun désespoir. Juste de la découverte. Un simple éveil des sens. Je prends alors conscience que je ne regrette pas ma décision. Oui. Saito me fera la cours. Oui j'en serais heureuse. Et un jour peut être, je lui appartiendrais. Et moi, je tâcherais de ne pas trop le faire attendre.

Alors que Saito me raccompagnait et que j'avais pris ma décision, j'étais loin de me douter de ce qui m'attendais et de ce qui se jouait en secret. Pour autant, si je l'avais su, aurais-je agit différemment.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Bien loin de Kyoto, le soleil brille de milles feus. Du moins ce qui ressemble le plus à cet astre majestueux. Quelques semaines auparavant, Yukimura Hiro, roi des Onis était parti en voyage. Un voyage qu'il avait trouvé ennuyeux à mourir et qui avait froissé ses précieux habits. Seulement il avait été obligé d'en passé par là. Le but de ce voyage dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait jamais entreprit.

Alors il avait retrouvé la trace de sa fille. Son **unique** fille. Sa fierté. Ses espoirs. Ses attentes, aussi. Bien sur il y avait Kaoru, mais un garçon n'a que peu de valeur aux yeux d'un démon tel que lui. Il permettrait seulement de perpétuer la lignée. C'est ce qui était prévu. Sa fille, Chizuru, avait quant à elle un destin bien plus lumineux et en temps que père, et roi des Onis, il se devait de mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Elle serait forcément reconnaissante de ce qu'il faisait pour son bonheur, même si ce n'estt pas un acte altruiste. Parce que oui, tout a un prix. Revoir ses proches, récupérer son enfant et accessoirement moyen de se légitimer aux yeux tous...

On n'échappe pas à son destin. Le sien se mettrait en route un peu plus vite que prévu. C'est tout. Cette petite était bien loin d'imaginer les responsabilités pesant sur ses épaules. Il semblait néanmoins que sa vrai nature, bien qu'elle fut élevé comme simple _humaine, _l'avait amené à tuer. Pour de mauvaises raisons d'après Hiro, mais l'acte avait été commis. Alors sans le vouloir, elle avait renvoyé son frère ici. Il avait alors pu en apprendre plus sur elle. Elle semblait être une copie conforme de son frère, quoi que plus petite, plus fluette et fragile. Apparences... Elle semblait également porter dans son cœur un certain nombre d'humains, chose qui le contrariait au plus haut point. Ces créatures qui les avaient persécuté pendant tant d'années et qui tentaient aujourd'hui de s'approprier leur puissance, de les **imiter**...Il ne pouvait le concevoir. Pour régner sans partage, il avait besoin sa fille, et il la récupérerait, quel qu'en soit le prix. Il avait après tout à sa disposition tellement d'atouts, il se devait de les utiliser, et bien.

En temps normal, jamais il n'aurait accepté une telle chose, mais c'était un cas d'urgence. Un peu partout, de nouvelles forces montent et tentent de remettre en cause sa légitimité, à lui, le plus grand Oni que ce monde ait porté. Mais il garderait sa place, personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin, il le jurait sur son honneur de démon et comme chacun le sait, un démon n'a qu'une parole.

Après le retour du jumeau, Hiro avait mis en place une tactique qui le mènerait à son but. Les choses semblaient bien compliquées. Finalement, certains événements avaient joués en sa faveur et il ne lui restait que trois cartes à abattre avant de finalement obtenir ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde : le pouvoir.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Kyoto. Ville d'un millions d'habitants. Ceux là même qui ont été à la fois victime de la guerre et bâtisseurs de cette ère nouvelle. La tête posé sur le bord de la baignoire, le bilan s'impose à moi. Tant de choses ont changés. Premier constat, je ne suis plus seule. Mes amis sont de nouveau près de moi, pour la plupart. Ma vie a semble-t-il repris son court. Évidemment je n'oublie pas, mais j'avance. Je parviens à m'accommoder dirons nous. Mon sens du relationnel à lui aussi considérablement évolué. Plus ouverte d'esprit, mais plus renfermée, discrète mais vive.

J'ai cessé de m'enfermer dans une routine de déprime. Pourquoi pleurer de toute façon ? Ça ne _**le**_ ramènera pas...Voilà une chose qui n'a pas changé. Mes pensées sont toujours tournées vers, peu importe le temps qui passe. Ça ne m'empêche pas de garder les pieds sur terre. J'ai chaque jour pleinement conscience de Saito. **Saito**. Être insaisissable. Celui qui désire m'appartenir, qui n'attend qu'un signe de ma part. Il est toujours aussi prévenant, attentif et attentionné. Il fait tellement d'effort pour se montrer moins réservé, j'en suis touché. Alors j'en fais de même.

Notre relation a également changé. Dès que l'occasion se présente, il m'emmène dîner. Peu à peu la gêne s'est dissipée. Il arrive qu'à mon réveil je trouve sur le pas de ma porte un petit présent sans grande prétention, mais pourtant lourd de sens.

Souvent je repense à cette nuit où tout a dérapé. Où serions-nous s'_**il**_ n'était pas mort ? Qui sait ? Noces, enfants ? Serions-nous heureux ?

Sur cette pensée et la mort dans l'âme, j'abandonne mes rêveries. L'eau chaude a eu l'effet escompté, ma nuque semble débarrassé de toute douleur. Cette dernière ronde avait été plus qu'éprouvante. Depuis le retour d'Heisuke et Sannan, les rumeurs annonçant l'arrivée d'une organisation plus ou moins dangereuse a fait son chemin. Plusieurs fois nous avions été témoins d'événements inhabituels qui furent rapportés à tous les membres du Makoto. Les rondes avaient été renforcées et les résultats se faisaient sentir. Quelques conséquences étaient tout de même à noter. Nous étions plus irritable, Saito et moi passions de moins en moins de temps ensemble et les rondes n'offrent pas vraiment l'occasion de profiter de l'autre. Professionnalisme oblige. Notre relation influençait fortement nos comportements mais nous gardions à l'esprit le rôle qui nous était attribué.

Je ne sortais de la salle d'eau que tard dans la nuit après avoir rapidement enfilé un kimono, seules quelques lumières trahissent l'absence de sommeil de certains cependant la salle principale ne semble dépourvue de vie. Je me sens étonnamment sereine à cet instant. Alors qu'une forte bourrasque de vent se met à souffler je ferme les yeux. La fraîcheur après la chaleur. Je me délecte de cette sensation. Un élément vient cependant perturber mon moment de calme. Un des bien fait du vent hormis le fait vous remettre les idées en place, c'est qu'il apporte avec lui toutes les odeurs qu'il trouve sur son chemin. Bois, terre, herbe, lin, souffre...Autrement dit, mis à part la nature environnante, quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la caserne. Mais cette odeur de souffre...ce n'est pas humain. En parfaite maîtrise de moi-même, je feints de profiter de l'air avant d'avancer vers le petit point d'eau. Pour n'importe qui, je serais une simple femme profitant de la température clémente avant d'aller se coucher, mais intérieurement, mon sang bat à pleine puissance dans mes veines, ma respiration est lente et profonde. C'est sans surprise qu'un bras finit par m'encercler alors qu'un fin poignard se dépose sous ma gorge.

«_ - Je vous serais gré d'enlever cette lame qui se trouve à cet instant même sous ma gorge. Je ne vous ai rien fait mais continuez sur cette voie et votre sort ne sera pas garantie._

_- Vous avez bien du cran pour une femme. Mais je ne suis qu'à moitié surpris. On raconte dirige le Shinsengumi, aurais-je mis la main dessus ?_

_- Tout dépend de qui la demande, et pour quoi ? _

_- Je veux parler affaire, pouvez vous me conduire à elle ?_

_- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle acceptera quand elle saura que vous êtes entré sans autorisation ?_

_- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. J'ai ma place ici et ce depuis toujours._

_- Je vous la présenterais si vous faisiez preuve de bonne foi en retirant cette de mon cou._

_- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle. Sachez-le. _

_- Pas à cette heure-ci. Suivez-moi _»

Dans un silence absolu, l'inconnu me suit. L'obscurité ne me permet pas de voir son visage mais en cas de problème, je serais apte à riposter. Mon instinct m'ordonne de rester sur mes gardes tandis que nous arrivons à mes appartements. Je le laisse entrer avant d'apporter un peu de lumière. Toujours silencieux, l'inconnu se met à genoux, tête baissé. Je peux sentir son sang pulser dans ses veines alors qu'il tente par tous les moyens de contrôler sa respiration. Je finis par m'asseoir à mon tours, chaque geste est mesuré.

«_ Bien, alors comme ça, vous vouliez me voir. Alors allez-y, parlez. _»

Ma réplique le prend de court. Il n'avait pas comprit que je suis celle qu'il cherche. Brusquement il lève les yeux vers moi, son regard trahie sa surprise tandis que le reste de son visage reste impassible. Je prends alors conscience d'une chose. Cet homme je le connais. Ces cheveux, ces yeux et mon dieu, cette simple coiffure...

Complètement ahurie, je ne me rends compte que je me suis avancé que lorsque ma main rencontre sa joue. Ma vision se brouille signe que les larmes traîtresses sont là. Sōji est là, devant moi. A son tours, mon ami est donc revenu d'entre les morts. Mon cœur enfle. Je me jette à son cou, trop heureuse de le retrouvé. Toujours abasourdis, le démon ne me touche pas, puis finalement, réalisant ce qui arrive me rend mon étreinte. Au bout d'un moment, je le relâche pour mieux le regarder. Ces joues autrefois creusées par la maladie sont de nouveaux pleines, de même que ses lèvres qui ont retrouvées leur aspect. Les larges cernes qui entouraient ses yeux se sont envolées. Il est là, plus vivant que jamais.

«-_ Soji, c'est bien toi. C'est à n'en pas douter, tu es bel et bien là toi aussi. Après tout ce temps, tu e revenu..._

_- Chizuru...Je ne t'avais même pas reconnu. C'est toi qui t'occupe du Shinsengumi ?_

_- Il n'existe plus, Soji. Désormais, il te faudra parler de Mokoto. Mais oui, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. Fort heureusement, je ne suis pas seule. _

_- Vraiment ? Je suis rassuré de avoir que quelqu'un est là pour te protéger._

_- Soji, les choses ont changé. Moi la première. Je ne suis plus la jeune fille que tu as connu. Si je dirige ces lieux, c'est bien parce que j'ai su m'imposer auprès du gouvernement, dans tous les sens_ _du terme. Mais il faut que tu saches que tu n'es pas le seul à être revenu._

_- Comment ?_

_-Saito, Sanosuke et Shinpachi sont ici, avec moi. Les derniers à être arrivés sont Heisuke et Sannan. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître._

_- Je ne comprends pas ce qui est arrivé. Je me suis réveillé il y a plusieurs jours à l'endroit même où j'ai rendu mon dernier soupir. _

_- Nous n'en savons pas plus. Nous savon juste que certains rasetsu sont revenus. Apparement tous les inconvénients dû à cette condition ont disparus. Vous êtes si je puis dire, de simples Oni._

_- Au moins, nous n'avons plus à subir cette affreuse soif à tout bout de champ._

_- Oh Soji, tu n'imagines pas comme je suis heureuse de te revoir. Je vais te préparer ta chambre, tu auras celle d'avant notre départ. La bâtisse a été remise à neuf quand je suis revenue. Tu rejoindras les autres demain. Ça te va ?_

_- C'est parfait. Il me tarde d'être à demain, petite princesse_. »

Après une courte nuit. Je suis allé chercher Soji dans ses appartements pour le conduire auprès des autres. Je souhaitais amener la nouvelle le plus calmement possible, mais mon empressement et ma bonne humeur avait éveillé la curiosité de tous. Surprise, cris, rires...c'est ce à quoi se résumerait cette journée. Du moins dans sa généralité.

Une ombre plane au dessus de moi depuis la veille. Kondo, mon père, **Hijikata**...Eux ne reviendront pas. A cette simple pensées, tout s'assombrit autour de moi. Je donnerais tout pour le serrer dans mes bras. Rien qu'une minute. La vie en a décidé autrement. Je suis condamné à voir mes amis, ayant subis la même chose, chaque jour alors que lui ne sera plus jamais là.

A plusieurs reprises j'ai senti le regard de Saito sur moi. J'ai beau être une bonne comédienne, je sais qu'il perçoit mon trouble, et sans aucun doute la raison. Pourtant il n'en dit rien, et pour ça je l'en remercie. Je n'aurais pas été en mesure de supporter la moindre remarque à ce sujet.

Comme d'habitude je pars faire mes rondes. Personne ne verra rien. Personne ne saura. Enfin ça, c'est ce que je croyais.


End file.
